NijiMayu or MayuNiji?
by YamaKou
Summary: Nijimura mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Mayuzumi saat valentine. Tapi akhirnya, siapa yang jadi posisi 'dominan? / Mayuzumi x Nijimura / BL, ShouAi, Crack Pair


**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _NijiMayu or... MayuNiji? ©Yamasaki Kou_**

 ** _Warning_**

 ** _AU, BL, Sho Ai, Crack Pair super duper, Fans Typo, OOC yang super duper sangat, gaulers, bikin mata terkontaminasi, pingin muntah dan segala hal semacamnya terkait dengan fic abal ini_**

 ** _Main Pair_**

 ** _Mayuzumi Chihiro x Nijimura Shuuzo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **13 Februari 20xx**

"Mayuzumi."

"..."

"Oi Mayuzumi!" panggil Nijimura untuk kedua kalinya. Sang teman yang ia ajak bicara hanya diam sambil membaca buku kesukaanya yang notabene berisi "loli-loli". Sambil bersandar pada pagar atap dengan tak acuh.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis Nijimura, beraninya madesu berambut abu-abu ini mengabaikannya. Jitakan ia layangkan kepada Mayuzumi, "Hei!"

"Ck! Apa maumu hah?" akhirnya ada respon dari pemuda ini.

"Besok kau kesini kan? Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

"Hah? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika aku ke sini setiap istirahat. Memang kenapa tidak memberikan sekarang saja?"

"Kepo lu. Mau gak?" bahasa Nijimura mulai berubah menjadi gaulers(?)

"Kampreet. Ya udah kasih aja." ini juga kenapa si madesu _-_ /luyangkenapathor

"Oke kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." mantan kapten basket di Teikou itu tersenyum peps*dent. Berjalan mendekati pintu untuk turun dan atap.

"Oi nyong! Tumben gak lama-lama di atap. Anginnya lagi kencang nih." monyong merupakan panggilan 'sayang' -menurut Nijimura, yang diberikan Mayuzumi untuknya

"Ada urusan. Kenapa? Kangen?" Nijimura senyum ganteng

"Bego gak kali" balas Mayuzumi dengan muka datarnya yang sueperdupermenyebalkansepertisuperdededicenelemensitivi. Nijimura tersenyum kecut karena hatinya sepeti tertohok sebuah tombak tajam mendengar penolakan dari orang yang ia taksir itu. Eits, belum kok Niji, perjuangannya masih besok kok~

* * *

 **14 Februari 20xx**

"Sekarang bisakah kau singkirkan dulu _lite novel_ mu dan dengarkan ucapanku dengan serius?" dengan gugup Nijimura memulai percakapan. Salah satu tangannya ia sembunyikan di saku celana, menggenggam sesuatu.

"Bicara saja. Kudengarkan kok." sang lawan bicara sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Karena kesal, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengambil buku yang Mayuzumi pegang dengan paksa.

"Ck! Kembalikan!" Sang Madesu segera berdiri. Berusaha meminta agar buku kesayangannya itu dikembalikan.

"Sudah kubilang aku mau bicara serius Madesu!"

"Ya bicara saja kenapa susah sih nyong!?"

"Susah kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku! Sekarang diamlah dulu dan dengarkan!" Mayuzumi mendecih pelan. Demi keselamatan sang pujaan hati -buku maksudnya- ia terpaksa diam.

"Ini... untukmu." Nijimura melemparkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya, dan dibalas dengan tangkapan yang _succes_ Mayuzumi, "K-kumohon kau mau menerimanya. Jangan tanya itu apa karena kau pasti sudah tahu!" ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Dari ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat seriangan kecil dari sosok dihadapannya, "Itu berarti, kau menyerahkan posisi _'dominan'_ untuk ku bukan?"

Sang punggung nomor empat itu melotot, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku lebih pantas untuk posisi itu."

"Benarkah?" nada tidak yakin Mayuzumi keluarkan. Muncul empat urat kesal di dahi Nijimura. Ia mendorong Mayuzumi yang membuat punggung pemuda berwajah datar itu nemplok ke dinding -bayangkan sendiri gimana caranya-

"Perlu bukti yang lain?" ia sedikit menarik dasi milik Mayuzumi. Segera ia mengecup bibir sang lawan, hanya sebatas mengecup. Sungguh! Nijimura tidak tahu cara berciuman yang benar. Bahkan wajahnya memerah karena malu,

"Hanya begitu?" seringaian muncul di bibir Mayuzumi ketika Nijimura melepaskan kecupannya. Dengan mudah, ia merangkul pinggang sang Point Guard dan ganti membalas perlakuannya. Tapi lebih... Err intim(?) /author tidak tahu cara mendeskripsikan dengar benar karena masih polos, Sungguh!/

"Masih yakin mau menjadi posisi _'dominan'_?" lagi lagi pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menyeringai.

"B-b-b-bodoh!"

Yah, yang pasti ia berhasil untuk memiliki sang pujaan hatinya itu

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Maafkan Kou dengan fic abal ini**

 **Sungguh, padahal lagi UTS tapi malah apdet fanfic**

 **Kenapa saya bikin Nijimura sebagai uke? Entahlah, saya suka wajah datar bang Mayu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa dibalik wajah datarnya. Mungkin gara-gara itu**

 **Dan lagi ini pendek banget gak sampai 1K+**

 **Not gomen for OOC karena itu tidak bisa dihilangkan**

 **Makasih yang sudah mau baca fic ini**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
